


ua haʻalele ʻoe iaʻu (a ua hoʻomālamalama ʻoe iaʻu)

by NANAjohnlock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANAjohnlock/pseuds/NANAjohnlock
Summary: 「真実はな、撃たれて死にかけたこと、退院して3日も経たないうちにお前がハワイを出て行ったこと…どっちのせいでこんなに苦しいのか分からねえってことだよ！」（シーズン10第22話後のIF。だって…みんな思ってるでしょ？あのラストよりはマシな結末が欲しいよね？）このハワイ語のタイトルを簡単に英訳すると"You left me in the dark (you lit me up)"になります。James Arthurの"Say You Won't Let Go"にインスパイアされて書き上げました。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	ua haʻalele ʻoe iaʻu (a ua hoʻomālamalama ʻoe iaʻu)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ua haʻalele ʻoe iaʻu (a ua hoʻomālamalama ʻoe iaʻu)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509834) by [justfandomthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfandomthings/pseuds/justfandomthings). 



> justfandomthings様の素晴らしきマクダノ小説に日本語訳をつけてみました。翻訳元の作品もぜひ読んでみてくださいネ☆

胸が痛い。苦しい。今まで味わってきた痛みを「10」とするなら、今は「8」くらいだ。1週間前に撃たれた胸の傷のせいか。それとも死にかけた1週間後に相棒が消えたせいか。

ただただ、苦しかった。

「ダニー？」タニの声が聞こえた。

いつから背後に立っていたんだろう。ダニーには分からなかった。近づく音も聞こえなかった。少しだけ首を動かし、彼女をちらりと見やる。涙がひとすじダニーの頬を伝い落ちた。

「なあ、おい」ルーが座っているのはスティーブの椅子だ。何かがおかしい。何もかもが。

『父のために残ったんだ』

俺でも、彼のオハナでもない。…親父さんのためだった。信じてたのに。ハワイに残る理由に俺たちも含まれてると思っていたのに。家族は――俺たちは、どんなときも互いに支え合ってきた。俺たち家族がスティーブに理由を与えたのだと、そう思っていたのに。

アイツは飛行機に乗って行ってしまった。どうやら俺たちはスティーブをハワイに引き止める理由にはなれなかったようだ。自分でも身勝手だと分かっていた。トラウマから立ち直るためにハワイから距離を置く必要があったことも理解していた。でも悲しかった。あと1週間待つことはできなかったんだろうか？2週間なら？命の危険はないと安心できるまで傍にいることはできなかったのか？

俺は我儘だ。分かっていた。直す努力はしていた。でも今夜は無理だった。俺はスティーブに捨てられた――

「ダニー」アダムは心配そうにつぶやいた。他のメンバーも立ち上がり、ダニーの椅子の周りを取り囲んだ。

「大丈夫？」タニはダニーの目の前までやってきて砂浜に膝をついた。あれほど服装に気を使っている彼女が、膝を砂だらけにして俺を気遣ってくれている。ダニーは目を逸らし、喉に込み上げてくるものをグッとこらえて飲み込んだ。

「どうしたんだダニー？つらいのか？大丈夫か？」

ルーの問いかけで、ダニーの中の何かが決壊した。「大丈夫じゃない。当然だろ、大丈夫じゃない。苦しいよ。一番の親友がいつ終わるかも分からない旅に出ちまったんだ。帰って来るかどうかも分からない。それに――」

「おいダニー」ルーが口を挟んだ。「スティーブは戻って来るさ」

「問題はそこだよ。スティーブは帰ってくると約束してくれなかった」ダニーはチームの面々から視線を外し、海を眺めた。少し離れた後ろの方からコールがダニーたちを見ていた。嫌な気分だった。「こんなこと言うのは自分勝手だって分かってる。でも、まだ退院して数日しか経ってない。俺がまともに立っていられるようになるまで待つのがそんなに悪いことだったのか？」大声で言葉にすれば、胸の痛みは激しさを増した。ダニーは泣き出したくなった。

「ハワイを出るって、もう飛行機は予約したって、そう言ってさ。アイツ、俺にこの家に好きなだけ住めば良いって言ったんだ。アイツの家、アイツの寝室、アイツのベッドで、スティーブがいないこの家で、俺が一人で暮らしていけるって思ってたんだ。アイツがいない家に住む意味なんて無いのに！」いつしか叫ぶような声になっていた。泣きたかった。怒鳴りたかった。いっそこの場で泣き崩れてしまいたかった。俺は誘拐されて、拷問されて、撃たれて、死にかけた。スティーブ、すべてはお前のためだ。事件後数日でハワイを去ってしまったけれど。俺はただ傍にいて欲しかったのに。

遠くに行ってほしくなんてなかったのに。

「ダニー…」

「ここにいたくない」掠れた声が出た。顔を上げると、ぼやけた視界の中、周りを静かに取り囲む人々の顔が見えた。ファイブオー、スティーブが俺に与えてくれたオハナだ――「いやだ、できない、ここにいたくない、俺、――」

タニは両腕でダニーを抱き締め、そっと耳元で囁いた。ダニーの頬を涙が濡らしていく。

胸が痛い。撃たれたからじゃない。悲しいからだ。

チームは毎日ダニーの様子を見に来た。その中にはクインもいた――ダニーと共に働いた時間はそう長くもなかったのだが。彼らは昼休みを利用して見舞いにやってきた。そして循環器内科・外科・総合内科の受診と2～3週間後に始まるリハビリを手伝うため、チームのメンバーが交代で来てくれることになった。

スティーブも毎日電話を掛けてきた。ダニーのスケジュールに合わせ、電話はいろんなタイミングで掛かってきた。スティーブは受診スケジュールを正確に暗記し、お互い都合がいい時間帯を選んでいた。教える前から予定を知っているようだった。

スティーブに怒りをぶつけたかった。少なくとも最初は腹を立てていた。ハワイでの心残りをなくすため、わざとダニーを怒らせて別れの悲しみを忘れさせようとしたことに。退院したばかりの不安定な時期に一人置き去りにしたことに。

だが怒りは薄れていった。スティーブが島を離れた心境を考えるうち、「怒り」は「理解」へと変わりつつあったからだ。しかし、アダムやタニ、ジュニアの話からスティーブがすぐに島を離れた理由は自分のせいでダニーが誘拐されてしまったことへの罪悪感だったと知り――

怒りは苦しみへとすり替わった。胸の痛みは10倍に増幅した。

チームの誰にも、レイチェルにも、スティーブにさえ、ダニーはその苦しみを話さなかった。エディを除いては。

別れてから初めてスティーブの家に行った日、泣いているダニーを見つけてくれたのがエディだった。もしかしたら相棒が出迎えてくれるかもしれない。そう思っていたのに――家の中は空っぽで。静かで。寂しかった。ダニーはふらふらと砂浜へ歩いていき、椅子に座って気が済むまで泣いた。ふと気が付くと、エディがクンクン鼻を鳴らしながらダニーの涙を舐め取ろうとしていた。ダニーはエディに打ち明けた。誰にも言えなかった悲しみを。そして足取り重く家の中へ戻り、鍵を閉め、自分の家へと帰った。

スティーブの家には帰らなかった。

浜辺で別れたあの日の痛みは、時が経っても消えそうになかった。

上手く隠し通していた。相棒から電話が来るたび、胸の奥にしまい込んだ。スティーブには自分のことに専念してほしかった。診察で何を言われたか、始まったばかりのリハビリはどうしているか、問われるまま正直にダニーは答えた。だが「今どうしているか」については決して本当のことは話さなかった。

肉体的には回復している。でも心はボロボロだ。

自分でも分かっていた。

けれど、どうすることもできなかった。

何度も悪夢を見た。事件から1か月半が経っても悪夢は消えなかった。夢の内容はいつも同じだ。拷問されて、撃たれて、死が訪れるのを待つ…死にかける、スティーブを失う、スティーブが自分の元を去っていく…

目覚めても悪夢は終わらなかった。夢で見た出来事の一部は現実だった。自分で自分を罰しようとする心が見せた幻ではなかったのだ。

血の海で溺れる夢も見た。スティーブが溺れていることもあったし、もっと恐ろしい結末を迎えることもあった――二人は遠く離れていて、ダニーはスティーブを助けることが出来なかった。

溺れかけながら目を覚ます。そして時折――度重なるトラウマと悪夢で不安が抑えきれなくなったとき――ダニーはパニック発作に襲われ、胸の痛みで息が出来なくなり、本当に溺れているような感覚に陥った。

いつになったら終わるんだろう。

ハワイを去って2か月後、スティーブがFaceTimeで電話を掛けてきた。突然の通知に驚き、ダニーは思わず携帯を部屋の反対側に向かって放り投げた。スティーブが諦めるまで、携帯は何度も何度も鳴り続けた。…危なかった。もし電話に出ていれば引っ越したことがバレていたかもしれない…

ダニーは投げ出した携帯の元へよろよろと歩み寄り、取り上げようと身体を屈めて痛みに顔を歪めた。そしてスティーブの家へと向かった。

これでスティーブについた嘘は二つになった。スティーブから彼の家に住んでいるかどうかハッキリと尋ねられたことはなかったし、ダニーも決して別の場所に住んでいることは伝えなかった。メンバーにも口止めしておいた。余計な心配を掛けたくない、自分の問題に集中させてやりたい、そう言って。今のところは静かにしているが、みな本当は黙っていたくないのだろう。誰かがうっかり口を滑らせるのは時間の問題だったが――そんなことは起こりえないとダニーは自分に言い聞かせていた。

いつかは自分でスティーブに話そう。もしかしたら、スティーブがハワイに帰ってきて気付いてくれるかもしれない。

どちらも期待はできないけれど。

「本当のことを話した方が良いよ」ソファーの肘掛けに凭れていたタニが、身を起こしてダニーの方へと寄り掛かった。ダニーは電話を掛ける準備をしていた。「嘘をつき続けたって事態を悪化させるだけよ」

「スティーブは自分を探す旅に出た。初めて自分のことを最優先にしたんだ。俺の心配なんかさせて、せっかくの機会を台無しにしたくない」ダニーはそう言ってブラインドを下ろし、スティーブの家にいるのが分かるようにした。「それに、俺が引っ越すことに何の問題がある？どうせずっとこの家にいるつもりはなかったし」

ダニーが見ていない間に、タニとジュニアは目配せした。「一緒に喋るよな？」ダニーはアプリを開いた。

「ううん、アタシたち2階で映画観るから。ボスとの電話、楽しんでね」

並んで階段を上がる二人を見てダニーは微かに笑った。そして久々の再会に大喜びしているエディの傍にできるだけ近寄り、スティーブに電話を掛け、こちらが見えるよう携帯をかざした。

スティーブはすぐ電話に出た。「よおダニー！」声が軽い。こんな声を聞いたのは10年間の付き合いの中でも数回だけだ。「俺のベスティー、元気してるか？」

「ベスティー？」ダニーは渋い顔をして見せた。「その呼び方やめて」

「なんでだよ」コイツ…拗ねてやがるのか？「合ってるだろ。お前は俺の親友だ」

「そうだけどさあ…ベスティーって。ガキかよ。俺たちいい歳したオッサンだぞ」

「俺はオッサンじゃない。オッサンはお前」

ダニーはあきれてしまった。だが久々に相棒との口論を交わすうち、胸の中を掻きまわす不安は少しずつ収まってきていた。「俺の方が年上ってだけでしょ」ダニーは言い返した。「いまどこいるの？お前のハンサムな顔しか見えないんだけど」

褒められたスティーブの顔がパッと明るくなった。「ニューヨークさ！」スティーブはダニーにも見えるよう携帯をかざして見せた。「ホテルの部屋からニューヨークの街並みが一望できる。この輝くビル街の夜景を見たら、お前に見せたくなって。綺麗だったから」

「だから電話したのか？」笑いたいんだか泣きたいんだか分からない。あーあ、なんで俺はこんなバカを好きになっちまったんだ？

「そうだけど…ダメだったか？理由なく電話したっていいだろ。お前こんなに綺麗な場所で育ったんだな…ワーオ。ダノ、本当にすごいよ。眩しいくらいに輝いてて、周りの小さな町まで照らしてる。まるで見守ってるみたいだ。ちょっと感傷的になりすぎか？」

ダニーは時計を見た。「飲んでんの？」ダニーは冷たく言った。「朝の1時半からポエム聞かせやがって。お前そんなキャラだったか？」

カメラがスティーブの顔に戻った。傷ついた表情になっていた。「飲んでないぞダニー」スティーブは言った。「昨日の夜ホテルに到着した時にこの景色を見たんだ。でもお前がチャーリーと一緒にいる時間帯には連絡できなくてさ。徹夜したらお前にもこの夜景を見せられるかと思ったんだ。俺だって酔っぱらわなくてもセンチメンタルな気分になることはある」

「分かった、分かったって」ダニーは安心させるように言った。「バカにするつもりはなかったんだよ。お前を傷つけたかったわけじゃない。そうだな。素晴らしい夜景だ。これでいい？認めたよ」

「ハワイじゃ見られない景色だろ？」スティーブはまだ褒められ足りないようだった。

ダニーは咳払いした。「『郊外からビル街を見ても、ビル街にいる人間と同じ景色は見えない』。分かる？」

スティーブは少しムッとした顔になった。「どういう意味だ？」

ダニーは肩をすくめた。「考えろ。お前が立っているところから見れば、街はキラキラ輝いてて、あたり全部を照らし出しているように見える。確かに綺麗だよ、お前みたいに綺麗だ。でもな、お前もいろいろ経験してきたから分かると思うけど、その街のどこかにも腐ってる部分がある。分かるか？街はみんなのために輝いてる。けどその輝きを保つためには一歩下がったところから自分を見て、メンテナンスして、悪いところを取り除かなけりゃならない。そうすりゃ周りの小さな町のためにも輝くことができるし、自分のためにもなる。そうあるべきなの」

通話口の向こうが静かになった。スティーブは言葉の意味を考えているようだった。長い沈黙に耐えかねてダニーは目を逸らした。スティーブは考え込むような、心配しているような顔をしていた。何も言わなければよかった。だがダニーだって感傷的な気分になることはあるし、グルグル考えてばかりの今、思考が深く哲学的な方向に向かってしまうのは仕方がないことだった。この2か月間、ダニーは時折ディープで比喩的で哲学的な例えを持ち出しては周囲を混乱させていた。

「それは俺が島を出た理由を理解したって意味か？」ようやくスティーブが口を開いた。

ダニーは覚悟を決めてカメラの方を見た。スティーブがじっとこちらを見つめていた。

「永遠に島を離れるつもりなら、いつでも手を貸すよ」ダニーは答えた。「俺は出て行ってほしくなかったけど」

「そうじゃない」スティーブは静かに言った。「理解できたかどうかを尋ねているんだ、ダニー」

スティーブが言うことも一理ある。本当は出て行ってほしくなかった。でもスティーブの探し求める安らぎが見つかるならば全力でサポートするし、島を離れても構わないとも思っていた。自分の幸せを犠牲にしてでも受け入れるつもりだった。最終的にスティーブが幸せになれればそれで良いと思っていた。

だが、この質問の意図はなんだ？「島を出た理由を理解しているか」だって？俺と別れないといけなかった理由？退院して数日後にいなくなった理由？

そういう意味で聞いたなら、答えはノーだ。考えるだけでダニーは深い悲しみに沈んでいく気がした。

でも、もし、ハワイにまつわる辛い記憶から逃げ出したい気持ちを理解できるかと問われたら？

それなら理解できる。その心境は察するに余りある。

「だんだん分かってきてる」ダニーは答えた。「それはともかく、俺は、お前がカンフー映画の主人公みたいに世界を冒険して回ってるのが嬉しいんだ。お前の探し物が見つかって、お前が幸せになれるなら――それが俺の望みだ。お前の幸せが、俺の幸せ。知ってるだろ？」

スティーブの瞳が光を反射して輝いて見えた。「知ってる。俺も愛してるよ、ダニー」

また数日後に電話をする約束をして、二人は会話を終えた。ダニーは携帯の電源を切り、溢れてくる感情を抑えるように両手で顔を覆った。

エディは膝の上に頭を乗せたまま悲しげにダニーを見つめた。「会いたいだけなんだけどな」そうつぶやき、ダニーはエディの耳の後ろを掻いてやった。この子にしか言えない秘密がまた増えた。

なぜスティーブが島を離れたのか。少しは理解できたのかもしれない。だが理解できたからと言って気分が晴れるわけでもない。未だに孤独だった。虚しかった。

それでも、理解できずに悩み続けるよりはマシだ。

このまま考え続けていたら、また悪夢に襲われ、フラッシュバックが起きて――尾行される、撃たれる、服従させられる、車に押し込まれる――車を運転できなくなっていたかもしれない。

立ち止まっていても、溺れ死ぬだけだ。傷だらけの記憶の海に溺れるくらいなら、まだ知らない何かを探し求めて大地を歩き続けた方がいい。

リハビリは最悪だった。胸を撃たれているので基本的に腕は使えない。重いものを持ち上げると胸部に負荷がかかり、心臓に危険があると循環器内科の医者に言われていた。

2年間で2度も胸を撃たれたのがよくなかったらしい。

死んでもおかしくなかったと医者は言った。まだ生きているのが奇跡だと。

理学療法士に凭れかかり、立ち上がるよう励まされながらダニーは思った。俺は今や立つことすらできないのか？全身が汗でびしょ濡れだ。胸のあたりが燃えるように熱い。病状が悪化するかもしれないと考えると恐ろしかった。

長期的には効果があるのかもしれない。だが転んだり、何かを取り落すたびに痛みが心臓まで突き抜ける。ダニーは考えてしまった。本当に効果があるんだろうか？

リハビリが終わると、いつもチームの誰かが家まで送り届けてくれた。家に着くと――相手が誰か、取り掛かっている事件があるかどうか、互いの都合が良いかどうかによって状況は変わったが――しばらくは一緒に家にいてくれた。そうでないときはすぐに帰ってしまった。でも一日の終わりはいつも同じだった。ノロノロとシャワーまで歩き、恥ずかしさを洗い流し、また明日を迎えてリハビリが始める。

繰り返す。繰り返す。

傷に響かないよう、でも出来るだけ小さく丸まってベッドに横になる。身体を震わせ、悪夢の恐怖に怯えながら、ダニーは必死に涙を堪えた。そして考えた。

考えた。考え続けた。

孤独にさいなまれ、自分の心に囚われ――不安に襲われ、スティーブからの電話を待ちながら、親友の腕に抱かれたいと願いながら――

ダニーは考え続けた。

何の意味がある？なんで死ななかった？医者はみんな俺が死ぬはずだったと言う。

そんなの俺だって知らねえよ。

不眠症は悪化した。何度も悪夢を見た末、ダニーは眠ることを避けるようになっていた。飲むなと言われたコーヒーを飲み、くだらない本を読んで頭をいっぱいにして、眠気に耐えた。いつしかそれが当たり前になり、ダニーは悪夢で飛び起きるまでの2，3時間だけしか眠れなくなっていた。

眠れないのは自分のせいだ。でも眠らなければ少しは悪夢を見る時間を減らせる。ダニーはわずかな休息でも感謝していた。ずっと眠れないよりはいい。

問題は、眠れない時に不安がやってくることだった。

悪化しているのは自覚していたが、誰にも相談しなかった。ただ自分自身を傍観していた。終わらせようとしないなら、誰にも助けを求めないなら、どこまで自分が転がり落ちていくのか知りたかった。誰にも気付かれなかったら？自分で自分を見捨ててしまったら？

どこかで雨が降り始めた。

「真剣に聞くが、体調は大丈夫か？ダニー」スティーブが去ってから3ヶ月と28日が経とうとしていた。ダニーは数えていた。 「疲れているように見えるけど」

ダニーは肩をすくめ、椅子に凭れかかった。ダニーはこの椅子が嫌いになっていた。スティーブが去って以来――彼と電話で話すとき以外でこの椅子に座ることはなかった。ダニーはこの椅子と、かつてスティーブがいた場所を避けていた。「休む暇なく働いてるよ。半日デスクワークして、残りの時間は家に閉じこもって作業してる。この家、もう改築するとこ無くなったよ」

スティーブは驚いたように目を見開いた。「俺たちの家に何をした？」スティーブは尋ねた。「頼むから寝室の壁を塗ったなんて言わないでくれよ」

「そんなことするわけないだろ」ダニーは憤慨してみせた。「ソファーを売っただけだ」

「何だと！？」

ダニーは笑った。アイツ、本気で驚いてんのかな。毎日スティーブと電話で会えるのが救いだった。スティーブと話している数分間だけ――日によっては数時間のこともあったが――ダニーは少しだけ安心することが出来た。「落ち着けって。冗談だよ。ずっとガーデニングしたり、額縁とアルバムに飾る写真を集めたりしてた。そんだけ」

「ガーデニング？」

これは本当の話だった――本当にスティーブの家でガーデニングをやっていた。今やそれだけがスティーブの家を訪れる唯一の理由だった。ビデオ通話の日を除いては。なぜスティーブの家でこんなことをしているのか、ダニーは自分でもよく分からなかった。「そ、ガーデニング」ダニーは言った。「そんなに驚くこたないだろ。俺だってガーデニングくらいできる。何種類か野菜を植えて、水仙もちょっと植えてみた。エディを近づけないようにするのが大変だ」

「野菜って？」

「レタスとキュウリとトマト。お隣さんからアドバイスもらった」

スティーブは何やら感慨深げにうなずいた。「お前がガーデニングするタイプだとは思わなかったよ」

「俺のこと分かってなかったんだな」どう聞こえるか考える前に口に出してしまった。スティーブのひどく落ち込んだ顔を見てダニーは青くなった。「そういう意味で言ったんじゃない。ほら、俺がレストラン開くなんて思いもしなかっただろ？ガーデニングもそう。俺はサプライズに満ちた男なの。そう言いたかっただけ」

「そうだな」スティーブはつぶやいた。口元にはかすかに笑みが浮かんでいた。「お前が自分で誘拐犯を始末するなんて思いもしなかった。たった一人で4人全員を倒したんだ」

「何言ってんの」ダニーは憤慨した。「当たり前だろ？俺は自分の力で戦えるんだ。胸に2発銃弾を喰らっても生き延びた。俺は無敵なの」

スティーブは驚いて目を丸くしたが、やがてニヤリと笑った。「ああ、認めるよ。お前って小柄な割にタフだよな」

「は？？？」ダニーは激怒した。「いいかよく聞け野蛮人。いま本土にいるから大丈夫だとか思ってるんだろうけどな、俺のことチビとか言ったらケツ蹴っ飛ばしに行くからな！俺は小さいんじゃない！垂直方向に問題があるだけ！いつでもお前をぶっ飛ばしてやれるんだからな！」

「そんなに怒るなよダノ。俺はお前の身長好きだぞ」スティーブはからかうように言った。笑っていた。心から幸せそうに笑っていた。以前よりも笑顔が増えた。スティーブが笑っていると、心が温かくなった。未だトラウマに苦しんでいるようだが、少なくとも回復に向かってはいるようだ。彼自身、会話の中で「少しは治ってきた気がする」と言っていた。「俺の腕にすっぽり収まるサイズだし――」

「最後まで言ったら殺すからな」ダニーは警告した。

スティーブは笑った。「殺せないだろ。俺のこと好きなくせに。それにお前だってホントは気に入ってんだろ。一緒にソファー座って映画観るとき引っ付き合えるし」

「『引っ付き合う』？何だそれ、ティーンエイジャーのバカップルか？」

「俺たちはティーンじゃない」スティーブは怒ってしまったようだ。「二度とあんな頭がおかしい奴らと一緒にするな」

「じゃ何。何て言えばいい？」

スティーブは沈黙し、ダニーをじっと見つめた。激しい視線にいたたまれなさを感じ、ダニーは椅子の上で身じろいだ。「なに」ダニーは言った。「なんだよその目は」

スティーブは肩をすくめた。「お前の笑顔が恋しいよ」

「なに言ってんの？めちゃくちゃ笑ってたじゃん」スティーブが隣にいなくて良かった。心臓の音がうるさい。

「ああ、ずっと笑ってたな。でも笑ってるフリをしていただけだ。さっき初めてお前が本気で笑ってるのを見た」スティーブの声は静かだった。「お前のことはよく知ってるよ、ダニー」

言いたいことは山ほどある。いつかは伝えなければならない。だがダニーは言葉をぐっと飲み込んだ。「ここ数か月は色んなことがあったから。適応するのに時間がかかるんだ」

「俺が出て行くとか」

ダニーは肩をすくめた。もうその言葉には慣れてしまった。「ああそうだな。それに俺撃たれたし、死にかけたの。もっと広い視野で物事を見てみろよ。医者から死んでたかもって言われて目が覚めたんだ。3週間前までは仕事もできなかったし…しんどかったよ。今は良くなってきてると思う」

「不眠症は？」

俺が一回笑っただけで俺の悩みを全部理解できたって？へえ、そうかい。

「そんなにひどくない」ダニーは答えた。「昨日遅くまで仕事してただけ」

「仕事って？」

「未解決事件の調査」ダニーは説明した。「おかげで一睡もできなかったよ」

事件のことは嘘だった。だが悪夢のせいで眠れないことをスティーブが知る必要はない。そもそもスティーブは不眠症については何も知らないはずだ。なぜ分かったんだ？

「連絡くれれば良かったのに。ハワイにいないときでも俺はお前の力になるよ」

「大丈夫だって。大したことじゃない」

「気を使わなくていい」スティーブは静かに言った。微かに怒りが感じ取れる。こんな声を聞くのは別れてから初めてだった。「お前が『大丈夫じゃない』と言っても俺は壊れたりしない」

「そりゃよかった」ダニーは言い返した。「でも関係ない。俺元気だし」

「元気じゃないだろ！」

「さっきまで『ずっと笑顔だった』とか言ってたくせに急に元気じゃないって言いだすわけ？どっちだよ！」

「たしかに笑ってたな！おかげでお前がこの数か月どれほどひどい生活を送ってきたのか分かった！1回の電話で解決する話じゃない。ダニー、俺はここにいるだろ。話してくれよ」

「もう行かないと」そう言ってダニーはタニとジュニアに呼ばれたかのように家の中を振り返った。二人とも家には居ないが、スティーブに言うつもりはない。「晩飯の支度しないと」

「ダニー」

「大丈夫だよスティーブ、俺は大丈夫だ。お前が心配するようなことじゃない。残りの夜を楽しめよ。明日また話そう」

「ダニー」

「じゃあなスティーブ」ダニーは冷たく口調で電話を切った。携帯が砂の中に落ちる。ダニーは発作を抑え込むように身をかがめた。何てことだ。俺は何をした？スティーブに怒鳴ってしまった。不眠症であることを、孤独を感じていることを、死ぬほど苦しんでいることを認めてしまった――

絶対にスティーブには言わないと自分自身に誓っていたのに。これではバラしてしまったも同然だ。

畜生。

傍らにエディがやってきた。エディは鼻を鳴らしながらダニーの腕の間に顔を突っ込み、顔を舐めようとした。ダニーは顔をそむけた。今エディに労わられたら泣いてしまう。

『お前が心配するようなことじゃない』

『ハワイにいないときでも俺はお前の力になるよ』

クソッタレ。

携帯の画面が点灯した。

鳴り出す前から相手はスティーブだと分かっていた。エディは首をかしげ、砂の上の携帯を見ていた。

携帯は鳴り続けた。何度も、何度も。

『俺たちの家に何をした？』

電話に出たら何を言ってしまうか分からない。ダニーは何もできずに、ただ携帯が鳴り続けるのを見ていた。

『"引っ付き合う"？何だそれ、ティーンエイジャーのバカップルか？』

『俺たちはティーンじゃない』

そっちに反応するのかよ。バカップルの方はノーコメントか？

携帯が静かになってからも、冷静さを取り戻して家の中に入るまでは更に5分かかった。ダニーはソファーにいるエディの隣に腰かけ、30分ほど一緒に過ごした。心が落ち着いていくのが分かった。

犬飼おうかな。ダニーは心の片隅で考えた。少しは気分が晴れるかもな…

ソファーに座ったまま、ダニーはスティーブと話したことや閉じこもっている間に始めた趣味のことを考えていた。ふと、玄関から入ってすぐの壁に何も飾られていないことに気付いた。不思議だった。

ダニーはスティーブの家のリフォームをしたり、家具を売ったり、私物を整理したりしていた。その時にスティーブが屋根裏部屋に何を隠しているかを知った――彼の家族に関するものだ。スティーブは古い写真と想い出の品々を寝室から持ち出し、屋根裏部屋にしまい込んでいた。

まだやれることが残ってる。

計画を練りつつ、ダニーはエディに別れを告げて自分の家に帰った。当然ながら、その日の夜もすぐには眠れなかった。中途半端にスティーブとの会話を強制終了させてしまったことが気がかりだったし、昨晩見た悪夢のことを考えると急いで眠りたい気分にもなれなかった。

1時半になった頃、ダニーは眠ることを諦め、朝までタブレットで作業をすることにした。そしてソフトウェアとオンライン画像を駆使し、スティーブの家の壁に飾る額縁のデザインを考え続けていた。

どうせ昼から5時までちゃんと仕事してるんだ。時間通りに仕事が出来てれば寝る時間なんて関係ないだろ。

突然携帯が振動し始めた。ダニーは顔をしかめてコーヒーテーブルに置いた携帯を取り上げた。「もしもし」言ってしまってから先に相手の電話番号を確認しなかったことを後悔した。だが今は深夜2時半だ。誰が掛けてこようが重要な内容であることは間違いない。

電話の相手は黙っていた。「もしもし？」携帯から顔を離して画面に表示された番号を確認する。スティーブだった。「スティーブ、おい。聞こえてるか？」

「聞こえてる。電話に出てくれると思わなくて」

ダニーはため息をついた。この会話がどういう流れになるのか予想はついていた。それでも尋ねないわけにはいかない。「なんで電話してきたの？」

「昨日の夜、電話するべきだったのにしなかったからだ」

「なんで今」

「カウンセラーが言い争いを解決せずに寝たらダメだって言ってた」スティーブはフーッと息を吐いた。「寝る前に電話するべきだった」

「喧嘩はしてなかったろ」ダニーは慎重に言葉を選んだ。

「ああ。でも何か引っかかるんだ。俺とお前の間に壁があるような気がする。何か隠してることがあるんじゃないか？」

これがテレビ電話じゃなくて良かった。ダニーは思った。顔が見えていたら大惨事だった。スティーブのキレた顔を見て、スティーブに俺の…無理だ。とても耐えられない。とりわけ真夜中ならば。「なんかまだ質問があるの？」ダニーは顔をこすりながら尋ねた。さっきの電話じゃ「お前のことは知ってる」とか大口叩いてたじゃねえか。

「お前は否定していない」スティーブは指摘した。

「何を言わせたいんだよ！」ダニーは叫んだ。「リハビリのつらさ？眠れない時にやってること？昨日の夜見た悪夢の内容？なに？もう俺の状況については全部話しただろ！これ以上何を話せって言うんだよ！？」

「俺は真実が知りたい」スティーブは静かに言った。「それだけだダニー。お前が本当は今どうしているのか知りたいんだ。俺は正直に全部話した。お前からも本音が聞きたいんだ。頼むよ」

ダニーは胸の中で不安が高まるのを感じた。「もう言ったじゃん」ダニーは震えながら言った。「俺は大丈夫だよ」

ひどく気分が悪い。

「良くなってきてる」スティーブが待っている気配がしたので、ダニーは言葉を付け加えた。「そうだな…最初は上手くいってなかったよ。でも今は治ってきてるんだ。時間が解決してくれた」

「今までずっと、電話するたびに『大丈夫か』って聞いたよな。なんで正直に話してくれなかったんだ？」スティーブは問いただした。「何度も聞いただろダニー。今どうしているのか答えてほしいって。ただの一度も苦労してるだなんて言わなかったじゃないか」

「俺は一度も――」不安は怒りに変わりつつあった。ダニーの心の中で安堵と不安が交錯した。「いったいなんだってんだよ！そもそもなんで俺が言わなきゃなんないの？もしお前が――」全てを台無しにしてしまう前にダニーは口を閉じた。言えなかった言葉は頭の中で完結させた。もしお前が今ここにいてくれたら、俺がどれほど苦しんでるのか分かるのに。

冷静になれ。今すぐ黙らないと、必死に抑えてきた感情が口から出てきてしまう。胸の奥から言葉が沸き上がるのを感じた。鼓動に合わせて拍動しながら、ダニーの中から溢れ出そうとしていた。

今すぐこの電話を終わらせないと。

「ダニー」スティーブが深いため息をついた。疲れているような声だった。「最後まで言ってくれ。本当のことを言ってくれ。もし俺が…なんだ？」

「行かないと」ダニーは虚ろな声を出した。虚無。それが今感じられる唯一の感情だった。もはや不安すら感じなかった。「いいか？俺はもう行かないといけないんだ。ベッドで少し眠らないと。本当に話す必要があると思うなら、また後で話そう。朝の3時じゃないときにな。それでいいだろ？」

「どうしてなんだダニー！どうして話してくれないんだよ！」スティーブは叫んだ。「一度でいいから隠さず真実を話してくれ！」

ダニーは怒りがこみ上げてくるのを感じた。本当のことを言わなかったからって、なんで俺がアイツにキレられなきゃなんねえんだ？俺を置き去りにしたのはお前だろうが。

「真実？」ダニーは苦々しく笑った。泣きたい。叫びたい。胎児のように丸くなって眠りたい。壊れてしまいたい。動かずじっとしていたい。抱え込んできたもの、感じていること、感じないよう自分を抑えてきたこと――俺がスティーブに怒る権利なんて無い。他でもないハワイでのつらい経験が原因だったのだから。ハワイを去ればスティーブは幸せになれるのだから――すべてが一度にダニーを襲った。胸が痛い。撃たれた傷はほとんど治りかけている。傷の痛みなど微々たるものだ。「真実はな、撃たれて死にかけたこと、退院して3日も経たないうちにお前がハワイを出て行ったこと…どっちのせいでこんなに苦しいのか分からねえってことだよ！」

一瞬、完全な静寂があった。スティーブがまだそこにいるのか、息をしているのか、ダニーには分からなかった。「ダニー」やがてスティーブの低い声が聞こえた。「俺は絶対に――」

「う、あ」知らず知らずのうちに声が出ていた。あと2秒で発作が来る。自分で自分が信じられない。傷つけた、置き去りにしたとスティーブを責めてしまった。今すぐ電話を切らないと発作を見られてしまう。「俺行かなきゃ」スティーブが何も言わないうちにダニーは言った。「あとで電話する。いいか？ごめん、ホントごめん、お前を責めようとしたわけじゃない、そんなつもりで言ったわけじゃないんだ。お前は何も悪くない。聞いてるか？お前は何も悪くないんだ。立ち直るために、自分が何をしたいのか理解するために、幸せになるために、お前はハワイから逃げる必要があったんだ...ごめん、そんなつもりじゃなかった、ごめんな、寝てないから疲れて変なこと言っちまっただけだから、いいか？もう行かないと。スティーブ、ごめん――」

ダニーは自分がバラバラになるのではないかと思うほどひどく震えながら電話を切り、通話を終了した。

溺れてしまう。今度こそ、本当に。全部おしまいだ。スティーブが苦労して見つけ出した幸福と平穏を全て台無しにしてしまった。築き上げてきた友情も、絆も、何もかも。

俺が黙ってさえいれば。対処できていれば。10年間の苦悩の末にスティーブがハワイを離れていったあの日から感じている、抱いてはならなかったこの感情に折り合いをつけていれば――それなのに。全て話してしまった。全部壊してしまった。

携帯が振動し始めた。ダニーは動転した。頭の中が真っ白になった。

ダニーは携帯を投げ出した。携帯はコーヒーテーブルから滑り落ち、画面を下にして地面に激突した。どうでもよかった。ダニーはよろめく足で寝室へと向かい、ボストンバッグに数日間は十分な量の服を詰め込み、鍵と財布を手に取った。

行かなきゃ。

逃げるんだ。

今すぐ逃げるんだ。

それだけしか考えられなくなっていた。ダニーは寝室を足早にグルグル歩き回り、階下から聞こえる振動音をかき消そうとした。音は秒を追うごとに大きくなった。

音はどんどん大きくなり、壁にまで反響してダニーを責め立てた。電話に出ろ。自分のことを棚に上げて何もかもスティーブに責任を押し付けた、その結果と向き合え。そもそもスティーブに怒ること自体が間違いだったんだ。それなのに俺は抑えることもできず、むしろ悪化させてしまった。スティーブを怒鳴りつけてしまった。何もかもダメにしてしまった。

「もうやめてくれ！」ダニーは絶叫した。音は周囲にまで反響し、ダニーを押し潰そうとした。逃げられない。音はどこまでも追ってきて、スティーブを傷つけた罪悪感でダニーを残忍にいたぶり続けた。

溺れるのってこんな感覚なんだな。

この感覚を何よりも恐れていたんだ。

ダニーはバッグを肩にかけ、玄関脇に置いていたスニーカーに足を突っ込み、振り返ることなく走り出した。――水面から顔を出すために。

一晩中歩き続けた。朝が来た頃、気が付くとダニーはお気に入りの場所に腰かけて海から昇る朝日を眺めていた。

酷使した両脚はボロボロだったが、痛みは感じられなかった。

かろうじて感じられるのは胸の圧迫感だけだった。一晩でリハビリ中よりも膨大な運動量をこなしたことで、心臓に負担がかかってしまったようだ。

『真実はな、撃たれて死にかけたこと、退院して3日も経たないうちにお前がハワイを出て行ったこと…どっちのせいでこんなに苦しいのか分からねえってことだよ！』

俺はバカだ。

だからスティーブに捨てられたんだ。

そう考えてみても涙は出なかった。パニック発作で全ての気力と体力を使い果たし、ダニーは何も感じなくなっていた。空っぽだった。

座ったままダニーは海を眺め、静かに考え続けた。思考はまとまらなかった。

もし携帯があったら、コールにテキストを送って銃とバッジを持ってきてくれと伝えられただろう。

だが携帯は家に置いてきてしまった。

しばらくすると、車が急停車し、誰かが走ってくる音が聞こえた。ダニーはこの音を覚えていた。カマロから引きずり出され、麻袋を頭に被せられ、別の車に連れ込まれて――

「やれよ」ダニーは言った。振り向く気にもなれなかった。心が麻痺していた。発作で完全にエネルギーを使い果たし、無感覚になっていた。その上一晩中アドレナリンだけでこの場所まで歩き通したのだ。立ち上がれるかどうかさえ分からなかった。

戦う気力も起きなかった。

「ダニー？」タニの囁く声がした。彼女の声は寒い日の暖かい毛布のようにダニーを包み込んだ。タニはジュニアと一緒にダニーを両脇から抱え、座っている場所から地面へと降ろした。

「俺たちが分かりますか？」ジュニアはどう声をかけて良いか分からないようだった。

「ああ、ダニー」タニはダニーの襟元でつぶやいた。何かがダニーの肌を濡らした。タニは泣いていた。「すごく怖かったんだから…もう二度とこんなことはしないでよね」

「なにを？」ダニーはぼんやりと尋ねた。

「二度と逃げないでって言ってるの」強い口調で言うと、タニは両手でダニーの頬を掴み、瞳をじっと覗き込んだ。「さあ」彼女は言った。「病院行くわよ」

「びょういん？」

「いいから行くの」タニは有無を言わせぬ調子でダニーを車の後部座席に乗せた。ダニーは無言で乗り込み、タニに凭れかかって目を閉じた。ジュニアは静かに病院へむかって _車を走らせはじめた_ 。

タニはダニーの手を握りながら、もう一方の手で携帯を取り出した。「ええ、彼を見つけたわ」彼女は電話の相手に向かって言った。「ううん、分からない。あんまり反応がないし、心ここにあらずって感じなの。今にも倒れそうで。今ジュニアと一緒にトリプラー陸軍病院に向かってる」

声が出ない。

どうにか大声を出さないと。これが溺れるってことなのか？浮いたままでいようと必死になりすぎて、自分が浮いているかどうかさえ分からなくなってしまうんだろうか？俺は浮いてるのか？沈んでるのか？

「分かった。病院に着いて検査が終わり次第また連絡する。何か分かったら伝えるわね。あとボスに言っといて。『必要だったらいつでも連絡して、状況を教えるから』って」

ダニーは目を開けた。目を閉じていたことすら気づいていなかった。「すてぃーぶ？」

もしタニが何か言ったとしても聞こえなかっただろう。48時間覚醒し続けたストレスが身体に追いつく直前、ダニーが最後に考えたのは相棒のことだった。ダニーは意識を失い、再び無意識の海へと沈んでいった――

_「おーい！ダノ！」_

_「どうした？」ダニーはフライパンから2枚のパンケーキを取り上げ、ストーブを消して海の方を振り返った。_

_スティーブが波打ち際に立っていた。小さな水滴が彼の胸を伝い、ショーツの中の窪みに向かって滑っていく。彼に歩み寄りながら、ダニーはその美貌に感嘆せずにはいられなかった。誰が責められようか、ダニーの相棒は色気の塊なのだ。こういうふとした瞬間に――スティーブが傍にいる時はいつでも感じていたが――ダニーは相棒の魅力を思い出すのだった。_

_「お気に召したか？」スティーブは目の前で立ち止まったダニーをからかった。_

_「うぬぼれてんじゃないよ」ダニーは呆れた顔を作った。「お前がセクシーだってことは分かってんだよ。で、どうした？いきなり呼んだりして――」_

_言葉の最後はカエルが潰れたような声になった。突如スティーブがダニーの腰を掴んでグルリと回し、海に向かって放り投げたのだ。_

_「なにすんだ！」ダニーは叫んだ。いきなり海に投げ込まれた衝撃でガタガタ震えながら膝をつく。「俺を海にぶち込むために呼んだのか！？」_

_スティーブは肩をすくめた。「それとぶち込まれた瞬間のお前の顔が見たかった」_

_ダニーは興奮したまま捲し立てた。「バカ野郎！いいか？ランニングの後シャワーを浴びたばかりのこの俺が、わっざわざお前のためにバナナチョコチップパンケーキを作ってやってたんだ！なのに海に放り込んで雰囲気を台無しにしやがって！この野蛮人！」_

_スティーブはただ笑っただけだった。「なに座り込んでんだ？作ったパンケーキ持ってきてくれよ！早く早く！」_

_「『早く早く』？」ダニーは繰り返した。「お前のスタントに付き合ってやったでしょ。パンケーキはなし」_

_「えっ？」スティーブは悲しそうな顔になった。「くれないのか？本当に？」_

_「やらねえったらやらねえ！」ダニーはキッパリそう言うとスティーブの両脚を掴み、全力で引っ張って自分もろとも海に倒れ込んだ。_

_スティーブは笑っていた。ダニーも笑いだしていた。「来いよ」スティーブはダニーの手を取り、海中深くへと誘った。ダニーはうなずき、着ていたシャツを砂浜に放り投げ、そのままスティーブに身を任せた。_

_パンケーキはあと30分フライパンの上に載せておいて焼き目を付けよう。海から戻って朝食を食べ終えたら、スティーブはまた笑ってくれるだろうか？_

_きっと今まで見た中でいちばん輝いていて――_

_最高の笑顔に違いない。_

ダニーはゆっくりと意識を取り戻していた。無意識の内と外とを漂いながら、自分の体が何を伝えようとしているのかを知ろうとしていた。

全身が痛い。撃たれた痛みではない。全身をトラックに轢かれたように、インフルエンザにかかったときのように身体の節々が痛かった。手足は重く、胸が締め付けられるようで、どれだけ息をしようとしても楽にならなかった。

無意識の海でもがきながら、ダニーは誰かが何かを伝えようとしている声を聞いたような気がした。安心させようとしているのだろうか？何もかも水中にいる時のようにぼやけている。声が遠くて聞き取れない。

このままダニーは漂流を続けることにした。自分が陸にたどり着きたいかどうかも分からなかった。

_テレビはほとんど無音だった。それなのにスティーブは一階へと下りてきた。きっと訓練されたスーパーシールの聴覚で俺が起きている気配を察知してしまったんだろう。スティーブは何も言わないまま、ダニーがいるソファーまでやってきた。_

_「眠れないのか？」スティーブはダニーの隣に座って尋ねた。画面に映るドキュメンタリー映画には目もくれない。ただダニーだけを見ていた。_

_ダニーは肩をすくめた。「実はね、悪夢を見たんだ」ダニーは言った。「また見ちゃいそうだから眠りたくなくてさ。起こした？」_

_「ああ、でもいい」スティーブはあくびをして、ダニーの肩に腕を回した。「話したいか？」_

_「あんまり」見透かそうとするような眼差しに耐えきれず、ダニーはテレビに目を戻した。「実録犯罪ドキュメンタリーだって。内容は聞かないで、見てなかったから」_

_「バックグラウンドノイズか」スティーブはつぶやいた。_

_「そう」ダニーはため息をついた。「起こしてごめん」_

_「気にするな」スティーブはダニーに少しもたれかかった。そして、いつもテレビを観る時のようにダニーを傍に引き寄せ、両腕で全身を包み込むように抱き締めた。「眠れないお前を一人にしとくより一緒に起きてた方がいい」_

_ダニーは咳払いをして、甘い感傷であふれてくる涙を堪えた。「ありがとスティーブ」_

_「いいって」二人は静かにソファーに座っていた。時折スティーブの親指がダニーの肩を撫でた。どちらも話をまともに聞いてはいなかった。やがてダニーは疲れを感じ始めた。見上げると、スティーブの目が閉じていた。_

_「ベッド行けよ」ダニーはスティーブの足をつついた。「この格好で寝たら首痛めるぞ」_

_スティーブはあくびをして、うっすらと目を開けた。「お前が行くまで行かない」スティーブは譲らなかった。_

_「分かった。じゃあ寝る」そう言うとダニーはスティーブの抱擁を解き、リモコンを手に取りテレビを消した。ふとスティーブを振り返る。相棒は動こうとしなかった。_

_「本当に寝るんだよな？」スティーブは疑うように目を眇めて尋ねた。_

_「努力はする。来いよ」_

_スティーブはしばらく考え込むような顔をしていた。「もっといい考えがある」そう言ってスティーブはダニーの手を握った。スティーブはダニーを胸に抱き寄せ、ダニーを抱えたままソファーに寝そべって丸くなった。そして自分の肩にダニーの頭を乗せた。「ほら」スティーブは囁いた。「目を閉じて」_

_ダニーはじっとしていた。俺たちは親友だ。だから身体が密着することもあるし、腕の中で眠ることもある。断じて抱き合ってるわけじゃない。_

_「そんなに考え事するなよ」スティーブは優しく叱った。「さあ寝ろ。悪夢を見たら起こしてやるから。俺たち明日も仕事だし、お互い睡眠が必要だろ。さあ、目を閉じて」_

_「このままでいいのか？」ダニーは具体的に何を聞きたいかも分からないまま尋ねた。スティーブとは前々からよくハグをしていた。実際のところ、しょっちゅうハグしていた。ハグすること自体には何の問題もなかったが…これは未知の領域だった。普通こういうハグは恋人同士でするもんじゃないか？_

_「相手はお前じゃないか。何を気にする必要があるんだ」バカな質問をするなとでも言いたげな口調だった。_

_どう反応していいか分からず、ダニーは何も言えなかった。でも身体は勝手に擦り寄ってしまうし、腕も腰に絡めてしまったから、これでいいのかもしれない。_

_どちらにせよ、俺はこれで残りの夜を安らかに眠ることが出来る――_

誰かが手を握っている。ずっとそんな感覚があった。額にかかる髪をかき上げられているような気もした。

目を開けて確かめたかった。でも夢から醒めてしまうのが怖かった。だからダニーはそのままじっと目を閉じていた。

「嘘をついた」かろうじて聞こえるほど幽かな声でスティーブは囁いた。「とっくにバレてるよな。『父のために島に残った』って言っただろ。あれは、お前を怒らせたかったんだ。俺に対する怒りがあれば、俺がいなくなっても悲しまないんじゃないかって思ってた。何を言ってもお前の悲しみは癒せなかったんだな。早く気付くべきだった。嘘をつかなければよかった」

そうだね。ダニーは心の中で同意した。

「それだけじゃない」スティーブの声が大きくなった。「そのときは嘘をついているとは思っていなかったんだ。それが真実だと信じてた」

そろそろ時間だ。バラバラだった記憶が繋がっていく。スティーブと喧嘩して――自分だけの場所まで逃げ込んで――タニとジュニアが見つけてくれて――病院まで連れてこられた…

目覚める準備は整った。

溺れる感覚は消えかけていた。少なくとも、以前ほどは感じられなかった。

誰かの手が頬を撫で、目元を親指でくすぐり、口元の皺をなぞっていった。

覚醒の兆しがあった。このまま浮上し続ければ目覚められる気がした。目覚めたいと思った。

「平穏を探しに行ったって言ったよな。メアリーを訪ねてロサンゼルスにも行ったし、モンタナに行ってジョーが昔住んでた家にも泊まった。ニューヨーク、マイアミ、ダラス…どこに行っても俺の求める平穏は見つからなかった。行く先々で学ぶことはあったし、新しい自分を見つけるきっかけにはなった。でもそれは俺が探していたものじゃなかったんだ」

部屋は静まり返っていた。ダニーは藻掻いた。どうやって浮き上がればいい。導いてくれよスティーブ――

「ずっとお前と一緒に旅をしてた。写真を撮ったときはお前に送った。俺が見たものをお前にも見て欲しくて。俺の体験を共有したくてスカイプで伝えたりもした」スティーブはため息をついた。「旅の間お前と喋るのが好きだった。どんな街を訪れるよりも楽しかった。ロスではサムと再会できたし…覚えてるよな。8年前に一緒に捜査した俺のSEALs時代の仲間だ。7年前だったか？メアリーにもジョーンにも会えたし、ジョーにも別れが言えた。でも――」

スティーブはダニーの手を強く握り締めた。ダニーは感じた。繋いだ手から流れ込んでくる――身体中を愛が満たしていく。

もう起きなきゃ。

「どこに行っても何かが欠けていた。お前がいなかった」スティーブは深く息をついた。「今までずっと平穏を探してきた。俺を理解するために。俺が求めるものを知るために。でも昨日の電話で気付いたんだ。お前が笑ってる顔を見ている方が、世界のどこにいる時よりも平穏を感じられるって」

ダニーは目を開けた。

スティーブはうつむき、目を閉じたまま語り続けていた。疲れた顔をしていた。一番苦しいときにしか見せない表情だった。ウォー・ファットから救い出したとき、ジョーが亡くなったとき、彼の母が亡くなったとき、そしてダニーが胸を2発撃たれて病院で目覚めたとき――

「離れるのが早すぎたんだな」スティーブの声が静かな病室に響く。「１ヶ月待てばよかった。お前の心の整理がついてから行くべきだったんだ。一人でハワイを去ったことを後悔はしてない。でもあんなやり方でお前を置き去りにするべきじゃなかった」

「それ俺が起きたときに言うつもりだった？」ダニーはかすれた声で言った。

スティーブは弾かれたように顔を上げ、驚いた顔でダニーを見つめた。「ダニー」スティーブは安堵のため息をついた。「おい、大丈夫か？気分はどうだ？」

「上手く言えない」どういうわけか、呼吸がしやすくなっていた。「インフルエンザにかかったときみたいな感じ？」

「トラックに轢かれたみたいな疲労感？」

「そんな感じ」ダニーは一瞬目を閉じ、ふとあることを思い出して目を開けた。「なんで俺ここにいるの？」

スティーブは少し身を引いた。「何があったか覚えてるか？」スティーブは尋ね返した。

ダニーは目を逸らした。「お前を怒鳴りつけた」ダニーは言った。「発作が起きて。いつも考え事をする場所まで行った」

「あとは？」

「タニとジュニアがいた。タニたちが俺をここに連れてきてくれたのか？」

スティーブはうなずいた。「ここ数週間ずっとまともに寝てなかっただろ。あの場所まで歩いて行くときに限界まで体力を使っちまったんだ。パニック発作を起こした上に一晩中歩き続けたから身体が疲弊してた。13時間以上も眠ってたぞ」

「13時間？」ダニーの目は見開かれ、涙でいっぱいになった。

「おい…大丈夫だよ」スティーブは急いで慰めるように言った。「お前は眠らないといけなかったんだ。眠って体力を回復させる必要があった。疲れてたし、脱水症状まで起こしてた」

「違う…お前…俺の話聞いたから帰ってきたんだろ…？」スティーブに涙を見せてしまった。ダニーは自分を弱く見せるのが嫌だった。また失敗してしまった。早く泣き止まないと。分かっているのに、溢れる涙を止めることはできなかった。

「ダニー、もちろん俺は帰ってきたよ」スティーブは泣きそうな顔に見えた。視界がぼやけているからそう見えるだけなのかもしれない。きっとそうだ。「お前には俺を呼ぶ権利がある。俺は撃たれて死にかけたお前を放り出したんだ。傍にいるべきだったのに」

ダニーは首を振った。「お前は島を出る必要があったのに、俺は理解しようとしなかった。悪いのはお前じゃない」

「数週間滞在してお前の体調が戻るのを待つべきだったんだ。いつでも島を発つことはできたのに」

「そんなことしたらお前自分より俺のことを優先させてただろ。それが問題なんだよ。お前はいつだって自分のことは二の次にしようとするんだから」ダニーは反論した。「行って良かったんだよ。一度だけでも自分のことを最優先にしてくれてよかった。責めるなんてどうかしてた」

スティーブは椅子から身を乗り出すようにしてダニーを見つめた。「俺のPTSには2つの要因がある。一つは俺が人生で経験してきた死別と苦痛の記憶、そしてもう一つは十分にそれらを処理する時間がなかったことだ」スティーブは言った。「周りの人のニーズよりも自分のニーズを優先すべき時期があったことは認める。だが死にかけるほどの経験をしたお前を置いて行くなんて間違ってたんだ。お前は俺を必要としてくれていたのに、俺はお前を失望させてしまった」

「あんなにすぐ出て行かなきゃ大丈夫だったんだけどな」ダニーは小さな声で言った。「事件のほとぼりが冷める頃まで待っててほしかったな。俺の顔見たら色々思い出してしんどいのかなって…俺のこと…どうでもいいのかなって。傷ついた」

「本当にすまなかった」今度こそ見間違いではなかった。スティーブの目に涙が浮かんでいた。「俺にとっていちばん大切なのは、お前だよ。そう思わせてやれなくてごめんな」

二人は無言で見つめ合った。ダニーは唇をかんだ。埒が明かない。スティーブだって本当は山ほどダニーに言いたいことがあるに違いない。それに意識を失っている間に聞いた内容についてもはっきりさせておきたかった。「心の平穏を探すって話はどうなったの？」

スティーブは目元を拭い、驚いた表情でこちらを見た。「聞こえてたのか？」

「ちょっとだけね」ダニーは認めた。「言ってたじゃん、自分探しの参考になる場所とならない場所がある、みたいなことをさ。俺がここへ連れ戻したからお前の平穏を見つけるチャンスをダメにしちまったんじゃないのか？」

「まず、自分を責めるのはやめろ。お前は何もダメになんかしてない。俺はここに戻ってきて俺たちの関係を正すことを選択した。お前に謝って、俺の本心を伝える必要があると思ったからだ」

ダニーの顔が翳った。「本心？」

スティーブは悲しげに嗤った。「ビデオ通話で『バカップル』って言ったとき、お前心から嬉しそうに笑ってたんだ。ハワイ出てからお前が笑うのを初めて見たよ。そして気づいたんだ。アメリカ中を旅して回っても、俺の平穏は見つけられないんだって」

「なんで？」

スティーブは肩をすくめた。「飛行機に乗ったときにお前と一緒に置いてきたから」

「エディを？」

「違う！エディじゃない！」スティーブは思っていた以上に強い力でダニーの手を握り締めて叫んだ。「お前をハワイに置いてきたからだ！どこに行っても、なにをしていても、俺は決して幸福だとは思えなかった！お前が傍にいなかったから！」

ダニーはうろたえた。「おれ？俺がお前を幸せにしたり、平穏を与えてやったりできるっていうのか？」

「俺が最後に言ったこと覚えてるか？」

ダニーは相棒の目を探った。冗談で言っているわけではなさそうだ。会話の一言一句、会話のペースまでダニーは覚えていた。「『愛してる』」ダニーは静かに答えた。

「単純なことだった」スティーブは言った。「俺はずっと過去から逃げてきた。過去に奪われてしまったものを探してきた。あらゆるトラウマが…ウォー・ファットやダイユー・メイ、両親のせいで味わった悪夢の記憶が、俺の幸福を奪ってしまったんだと信じていた。でも違ったんだ」

「違った？」

「トラウマに囚われて幸福を逃していたのは自分だったんだ。もし俺自身に悲しむことを許して、きちんとセラピーに通って心の整理をしたら、今より幸せになれるのかもしれない。でも思っていたより俺は不幸じゃなかったんだ。ファイブオーのチームと一緒にいるとき…とりわけお前と一緒にいるとき、俺は幸せだった。それに気づくのに時間がかかったのが残念だよ」

「とりわけ、俺と…？」ダニーは相棒の顔を見つめた。ちゃんとスティーブの話は聞いていた。しかし色々あった後だ。信じられるかどうかは別問題だった。

「俺の平穏はお前なんだ、ダノ。お前をダイユー・メイに奪われたときは苦しかった。お前がいない世界でどうやって立ち向かえばいいか分からなかった。俺の人生は、お前と一緒の方がいい。ただそれだけの話だったんだ」

「何言ってんだ、ハワイに戻ってくるだって？平穏は探さなくていいって分かったから今度は別の何かを探しに行くのか？何がしたいんだよ？ファイブオーに戻るのか？ちゃんと先のことを考えた方が良いんじゃないか？」

スティーブはベッドに寄り掛かった。「今のところはここにいる」スティーブは言った。「お前の体調が回復するのを見届けるまではここにいる。それと、良かったらだけど、お前をニュージャージーに連れて行きたい」

「なんで？」ダニーは眉をしかめた。（ついにスティーブをニュージャージーに行くと言わせたぞ…！）と内心かなり誇らしく思ってはいたが。「お前ニュージャージー嫌いだと思ってた」

「いつかお前がニュージャージーに帰るかもしれないって思ってたから」スティーブは言った。「でもニュージャージーはお前にとって大切な場所だ。だから俺にとっても大切。何がそんなに特別なのか見てみたい。あとピザも食べたい」スティーブは笑顔で付け加えた。

ダニーは呆れつつも微笑んだ。「知っていてほしいことがある」ダニーは打ち明けた。「もしここにしばらく泊まるって言うなら…俺、もうお前の家には住んでないんだ。」ダニーは一瞬目を逸らしてからスティーブに向き合った。「それも正直に言ってなかった。ごめん」

スティーブはため息をついた。「気を遣わせて悪かったな。実は知ってたんだ。お前が電話に出なかったときにジュニアに電話してお前の様子を確認させた。どこにいるのか、無事なのか、聞いてもジュニアがすぐに答えられなかったから、俺が問い詰めて白状させた」

ダニーは足を覆う毛布を引っ張った。「お前がハワイを出て行った夜に家を出た」ダニーは言葉を続けた。「あの家にはもういられなかった。お前がいるから引っ越してきたんだよ？お前が帰って来るかどうか分からないのに…無理だよ」

スティーブは口を開いて返事をしようとした。だがその前にチームのメンバー全員が風船や花、カードを手に病室へと入ってきた。

「おい！ダニーが起きてるぞ！」ルーが顔を輝かせて叫んだ。めいめいが持ってきた荷物を置いている間に、ダニーはスティーブを見つめ、一度うなずいてから繋いだ手を離した。

話の続きは、またあとで。

「お前がリフォームしてからこの家には帰ってきてなかったけど、本当に何もかも変わったんだな」ソファーに座っているダニーに水を手渡し、スティーブは隣に腰かけた。「壁の色も新しくなった。いいねえ。気に入ったよ」

「でしょ」ダニーは答え、水を一口飲んでからグラスをコーヒーテーブルに置き、タブレットの隣に置いた。「追々その話はしようと思ってた」

「けっこう家具を処分したんだな」スティーブは静かに言った。「引っ越すつもりだったのか？それともこれから引っ越すつもりか？」

「わかんない」ダニーは答えた。「いらないものもあったし、欲しいものもあって…事情が変わってたら…どうなってたかわからない」

「俺が帰ってこなかったら」スティーブの推測は正しかった。

ダニーは肩をすくめた。「そう」

「不眠症のせいだけじゃなかったんだな？」

正直なところ、ダニーはこれほど時間が経ってからその話題を持ち出したことに驚いていた。「そうだよ。悪夢にも悩まされてた。それで不眠症になった。好きでなったわけじゃない」

「ダイユー・メイの夢か？」

「いろいろだよ」ダニーは言った。「でもアイツに誘拐される夢が多いかな」ダニーはスティーブをチラリと見た。「どんどん不安になっちゃって。最悪だった」

「俺のPTSもだ」スティーブはため息をついた。「知事が指定した精神科医以外は誰とも話したことが無い。誰に相談すればいいのかさえ知らない」

「俺も分かんないけど、チームの誰かが知ってるはずだ」ダニーはスティーブを見た。「聞いてみる価値はあると思う。聞いたからってお前を責めたりするような奴らじゃないって知ってるだろ」

「わかった」

「『わかった』ってそれだけ？議論はなしか？」

「ああ」スティーブはダニーの目を見て少し肩をすくめた。「俺が自分から治そうとしなきゃ治すこともできない」スティーブは言った。「あまりにも多くの凶悪犯と向き合ってきた。分かったことがあるとすれば、一人で戦っても上手くいかないってことだ。実は、俺たちの『夫婦カウンセラー』が何度か俺のPTSのカウンセリングをしてくれることになった。時間は掛かるだろうが…やってみる価値はある」

「そうだね」ダニーは同意した。まだ会話を始めたばかりなのにひどく疲れていた。「キャサリンとはどうなったの？」ダニーは尋ねた。唯一分かっていないことだった。スティーブは旅を始めて3日後に彼女のことを言わなくなった。しかし、ダニーは答えを聞くのが恐ろしくて尋ねることはできなかった。

「彼女は俺と一緒に来るつもりじゃなかったんだ」スティーブは言った。「それについてはあまり話すこともない。彼女が暗号を解読して、コールが私の飛行機の方向を示してくれたから俺たちは『再会』することができた。会えてよかったよ。でも彼女はかつて俺から逃げ出した女でもある。彼女は俺の運命じゃなかったんだ。数日一緒に過ごしたけど、メアリーに会いに行った時に別れた。それからは一度も話してない」

「それでいいのか？」

「ああ。彼女を見ていると母のことを思い出した。キャサリンはいつだって自分の都合に合わせて俺の人生を行ったり来たりしていた。これまでも、これからも、彼女にとっては仕事が最優先事項だ。仕事に対する姿勢は尊敬してる。でも俺の人生は俺のものだ。彼女といても俺が望む人生は送れない」

「そうか。じゃあ何を望む？」

「お前と子供たちを繋ぐような――8000㎞を飛び越えられるくらいの強い絆が欲しい」

ダニーはスティーブを見つめた。「あの子たちもお前のこと、大好きだよ」ダニーは言った。「チャーリーもここ数か月お前に会えなくて寂しいって言ってた」

（あの子をたくさん抱き締めてやろう。アイスを買ってやって、泳ぎに連れて行こう）スティーブは思った。（そして謝ろう）

「さよならも言わずに行っちゃったって悲しんでたよ」ダニーは言った。「しばらくは一緒に育児やってたよな。チャーリーはお前と一緒に過ごすのが好きだった」

「また一緒に暮らせる」

ダニーは頭を振った。この会話は慎重にしないと頭が痛くなりそうだ。「ダイユー・メイの事件があってから俺たち変わったよな。お前が何を言おうとしているか分かっているし、言う必要もない。俺たちはこのことについて話したし、お前を許すとも言った。俺はお前を許すよ。でも、問題が片付いてお前の心の傷が癒えたらお前の家に戻ってこようと思ってたのに、今は違うんだ。またお前の家に引っ越すかどうかは分からない...いつ引っ越すのか、そもそも引っ越したいかどうかさえ分からないんだ」

「ダニー…」

「謝るなよ」ダニーは警告した。

「…わかった、謝らない。でもこれだけは言わせてほしい」

「なに」

スティーブはテーブルにグラスを置き、ダニーと真正面から向き合った。大事なことを伝えようとしている気配を感じて、ダニーはスティーブの目を見つめた。その暗く深い真剣な瞳に嘘偽りはなかった。「一緒に暮らしていたあの数ヶ月の間に何かが変わった。そう感じたのは俺だけじゃないはずだ」

「そうだよ」ダニーは認めた。心臓が胸から飛び出しそうだ。「お前だけじゃない」

「もう少し一緒にいれば、何かアクションを起こして、互いの気持ちを話し合うことが出来たかもしれない。」スティーブは言った。「俺がお前の元を去ったときに全てが変わってしまった。お前を傷つけてしまった。お前は、俺みたいな仕打ちをしない誰かと、俺じゃない誰かと幸せになるべきだって分かってる。でも俺はお前に相応しい男になりたい。お前に見合う男になるって決めたんだ。もしも許してくれるなら、いつか未来でもお前の傍にいたい」

「俺もだよ」

「お前も？」

「そんなに驚くことじゃないだろ」ダニーは憤慨した。「何年お前のことを好きだったと思ってんだ。『盲目』になってたから気付かなかったなんて言わせねえからな」

「何年も？」スティーブは驚いたような声を出した。

「そう。何年も。好きじゃなきゃ何度も『愛してる』なんて言わねえよ。あんな抱き締めるみたいなハグもさせない。俺のことなんだと思ってんの？俺が――」

スティーブは素早くダニーの頬を両手で包み込み、暴言を吐き続ける相棒の唇を塞いでしまった。この方が効率的だ。「すきだ」そう囁いてスティーブは唇を離した。「ずっとお前が好きだった。ダイユー・メイが言ったことは正しかった。世界中の誰よりお前を愛してる。これから残りの人生を賭けて、決してそれを忘れさせない。約束するよ」

ダニーは小さな笑みを浮かべ、スティーブの手に指を絡ませた。「グレイスとチャーリーもリストに入れてくれよ」

「もちろんだ！」スティーブは情熱的に言った。「ダニー、分かってるだろ？あの子たちのことは俺の子供だと思って愛してる」

「分かってる」ダニーはスティーブの手をぎゅっと握った。「わかりきったこと言うなよ。ばか」

スティーブは心から幸せそうに微笑んだ。「ニュージャージーへ行くのは3か月後にしないか？」スティーブは言った。「そうすれば治療を開始して色々と準備をする時間が出来る」

「絶対行くって決めたわけじゃない」ダニーは言った。「俺たちがいない間ファイブオーをどうするのか決めないと。お前の目標を見つけるまで、旅行は延期した方がいいと思う。――俺たちの目標、かな」

スティーブは少し顔をしかめた。「何を悩んでる？行きたくないのか？」

「まだ決めてないの」ダニーは答えた。「分かってるのは、俺は撃たれたあの日に死ぬはずだったってこと。死ななかったけどな。でも俺たちが第一線で働ける時間は限られてるってことを思い出す良いきっかけにはなった。いずれにせよ、何年か経ったら本当の限界が来る。その時が潮時だ。引退するよ。管理職に就くか、ファイブオーを外部から支える役職に就くかは…そのときになってみないと分からない。ハワイを離れるかどうかも決めてない。考えなきゃいけないのは分かってるんだけど」

「何があろうとも二人で考えよう。いいな？」

ダニーはうなずき、相棒に向かって感謝の意を込めて笑ってみせた。「了解。お互いな」

スティーブも微笑んだ。いつも通り、ダニーが息を呑むほど美しい笑顔だった。「来いよ」スティーブはダニーの手を離して立ち上がると、両手を広げた。「ダニー・ウィリアムズのハグが欲しい。久しぶりだから」

「ふうん。ホント、どうしちゃったの？さっき退院したときもハグしてくれなかったじゃん。バカじゃないの」そう言いながらもダニーは立ち上がった。

「いいから黙って抱き締めてくれよ」スティーブはふざけたように言った。ダニーと同じく、スティーブもいつもの口論を懐かしんでいるようだった。ずっと電話越しに冗談を言い合っていたが、直接喋る方が断然楽しい。スティーブの笑顔がダニーと同じ気持ちだと伝えていた。そしていつものように、ダニーはスティーブの腕の中にすっぽりと収まった。「やっと捕まえたんだ。もう逃がさなさいからな」ダニーはつぶやく。このハグの後もずっと、ずっとだ。

「よかった。俺もお前を逃がすつもりないから」スティーブも囁き返した。どうやら相棒もこれから永遠に離してはくれなそうだ――


End file.
